Percy Jackson and the War of the Worlds
by SonofChaos93
Summary: Percy must return to Earth 109 years after being betrayed and forgotten. There is a new war brewing and Chaos and his army must defend Earth against Order and his army. Percy is the commander of the Legion of Chaos and Prince of the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

Chapter 1- Memories

**Percy POV**

I was in Chaos City with my friends when Bianca asked me why I left earth. I sighed, no one knew why except Chaos and me. "Well where do I start?" I asked, "Maybe the month before," a familiar voice stated,scaring us out of out skin. Chaos was there standing with a bag of popcorn in her hand,suddenly she shifted into her male form. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "When are you gonna ask Bianca out, huh?" "In about 20 minutes,why?" I responded, honestly curious about his reasons for asking me that,"Just because she is taking a liking to you too," he responded casually, as if he said this everyday. I decided to ask her and thankfully she said yes. I told them the story of how Annabeth cheated on me with my half-brother Manny and how he then took it a step further and bombed my parents' house then how all the Olympians began to hate me except Hera,major stunner there,Dionysus, I passed out at that time, and Heista. Then suddenly we were called into Chaos' throne room. Chaos was there with a portal opened but we couldn't see the other side for some reason. "Everyone, the Olympians need help and I'm very sorry but you must help them," I'm not going to describe what happened next but it involved Chaos nearly fading from the sheer power of our explosion. I sighed,"When do we leave?" I asked sadly, "Tomorrow. Alpha base will join you in 3 weeks. Percy there is another thing though…the campers got full immortality when you left cause the gods were afraid they would lose a war. Your brother is alive, _she_ is alive,Nico is alive, all the cabin leaders are. Remember no killing anyone unless they deserve it and you do not have to reveal yourselves unless you absolutely must or you just want to."

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

**Bianca POV**

I was so happy until I heard we were going back to Earth. Percy told me he was going to reveal himself on Half-Blood Hill when we arrived. Currently we were in the Olympian throne room and weapons were all drawn aiming at us. Truthfully we weren't afraid cause we were all rivaling the Primordals in power so to us the Olympians were demi-gods. Zeus finally snapped and threw his Master Bolt straight at me, I didn't even make an attempt to move. The Immortal Campers gasped at my bravery/stupidity and Athena was looking at me like I was a puzzle yet to be solved. The bolt hit me and I just shrugged while saying,"Is that a way to greet your dead niece?" The immortals gasped,there was only one dead niece of Zeus that they knew. They were all thinking the same thing "_Bianca?" _ "Yes it's really me, Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades." I looked back at Percy and asked him a mental question,"_You doing it now?"_ _"Sure why not"_ he replied,his voice in my brain making me melt. He flipped off his own hood,held my hand and said….

**Percy POV**

"I'm back!" I screamed. That earned me a slap to the back of my head by Bianca. I saw Annabeth running towards me with hands out stretched as if she wanted a hug,"Well Percy,you go and vanish for 109 years and don't even give your girlfriend a hug?" she asked, that made me furious,she has the audacity to ask me for a hug and to call herself _my _girlfriend after all she had done to me, I finally couldn't contain the anger anymore and I snapped,"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY GIRLFRIEND AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME?" she looked shocked that I knew but I continued before she could say anything,"You cheated on me with my own brother and you still say that?!" Just about everyone in the room gasped at that,apparently they didn't know,"Well guess what, I've moved on! I have a lovely girlfriend who actually promised me she wouldn't abandon me!" I stopped cause Bianca put her hand over my mouth,Annabeth took this as an opportunity to speak and she said,nearly a whisper,"And who would that be?" she asked. If she hadn't done those things to me I would've felt badly for her but Bianca put her hand up and said the one word that made me smile for the first time that day,"Me""Prove it then," Annabeth asked skeptically,I sighed and kissed Bianca for all she was worth. "Happy now?" I asked her with sarcasm dripping from my voice,"Yes and no." She said. "Good,bye!" as I said that I opened a portal and the commanders stepped through the portal.

**Annabeth POV**

I was heartbroken, I lost all chances of Percy forever, I never should've done what I did.

**Nico POV**

Percy is dating my sister…wow.

**Grover POV**

Percy is back but he hates all of us except Nico and Thalia for some reason, I could sense it through our Empathy Link.

**Thalia POV**

He has returned, about time Kelp Head came back,he's dating Bianca too, Lady Artemis must be fuming. Wait where is she anyway?

**Artemis POV**

Bianca broke her oath. I think I'll have to take her away from Percy, I always had liked him and she's gonna be blocking him off from anyone who tries to turn him away from her.

**Athena POV**

My daughter is distraught. She is hyperventilating but none of us seem able to move. A portal opened and the one that broke my daughter's heart walked through. Sorry 'bout that. He clapped once and we were free to move again. This will be interesting for both sons of Poseidon.

**Manny POV**

Great,my good for nothing worthless brother is back. He seems to be the 2nd most powerful being in the universe but then that would make me first. No wait he said he is in the army of Chaos so does that make Chaos the 1st? That group is supposed to be for the best of the best then why is it that I'm not in it? Maybe Chaos hasn't noticed me yet. That Bianca girl is pretty hot though. She is one I'd like to have as my own, I'll have to get her to cheat on/break up with Percy though. Oh well it was easy to get Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Big Return

**Percy POV**

I was walking down Half-Blood Hill when I thought of something. This day had NOT gone according to plan at all, I mean I was supposed to reveal myself on HBH but instead I ended up revealing myself in the Olympian throne room. Oh well. I heard the conch horn but it wasn't lunch yet so I assumed we were under attack. I drew my sword out of thin air and summoned my armor. My warriors were doing the same. I noticed they had their hoods down so the campers were gonna have a shock when they saw the 7 commanders. I saw the army coming out of the woods led my Kronos,Krios and suprisingly Atlas. "Hey Atlas? How did you get out from under the sky?" I asked, genuinely confused, he responded saying he tricked Morpheus into holding up the sky. I was furious that Morpheus would go anywhere near the Titan fortress. I then noticed the army standing behind the Titans. There were hellhounds, Giants, Ladygastrian Giants and more. I recognized the ground was cracking and there was standing, my adoptive sister. "Gaea!" "Oh man my brother is here!" she exclaimed. Whatever, she never really liked me anyway. We charged into the battle, I thought _Where are the campers anyway?_ It didn't really matter to me but I wanted them to see us dominate. I told the others to take the army while I took Gaea and the titans. I stabbed Krios in the thigh and banished him to the void instantly, then I split my sword and opened a portal to the Titan fortress, I sent Atlas back under the sky and freed Morpheus. Then came Gaea, I flipped her over and sent her to visit dad so that he could talk some sense into her. And then there was one. Kronos charged at me but I front flipped over him but he managed a cut on my face. I sliced his arm off and sent him to Tartarus. Then I turned and saw the commanders and the campers fighting against a giant and knew they needed a god or me to kill it. I jumped, split my swords and spun, I turned one sword so it was facing downward and I sliced it while spinning so that I looked like a tornado. I landed on the floor and turned my head in time to see the giant,Gration I believe, falling to the ground. He desolved into dust. Just then did I notice the campers,the immortals and the gods standing there gaping at us, in disbelief that I had just killed 3 Titans, a primordal and a giant in less that 5 minutes while the rest of my commanders alone fought and killed the rest of the army. Then a thought struck me. I sent Luke and Zoe a mind message _Did you guys see the other giants?_ They said they hadn't so I assumed they had escaped. I sighed, yet another set of ultra-powerful monsters to hunt down. Great. The camp started chanting _Percy!Percy!Percy!_ Everyone but Manny was chanting but that was understandable. Nico ran up to us and asked me a question I had been waiting for, "How can I join?" I told him and he took the was a flash of light and Nico had a new set of armor and his sword was upgraded. A 4 appeared over his head and that meant he was in the medium ranged class with Bianca. Not a shocker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

After the battle we were greeted with cake and ice cream, weird right. Yeah anyway, we were all going back to the Chaos Cabin and we heard noises coming from the back. I walked to check and my battle senses went wild telling me I was in trouble. I turned and saw my _brother_ walking up to me with a sword in hand. I snickered. He really thought he could defeat me? Far less kill me. Pathetic . Really and trully pathetic. I summoned my sword and he took this as a warning. He actually thought I was going to attack him? I pulled some sword polish out of thin air and started polishing my sword. He looked at me confused and attacked anyway. I raised my hand and he froze. I held up my index finger and said to him, "There is more power in this finger than anyone at this camp together," I sensed someone else coming behind me. It was a friendly sense so I knew it had to be one of us Chaosians**(Chaos' Soldiers)** I also sensed it was female and it was concerned for me. I put all the pieces together and said out loud,"Hey Bi". She responded my hugging me and asking me sweetly to let the idiot down. I obliged**(Happy with my vocabulary mom?)** and let him down. I should've mention Chaos adopted me as his son after _Poseidon_ disowned me. I felt my senses whirring again and felt the earth begin to shift. I was pondering what was happening when the ground split open and showed my adoptive sister. She said to me, "Percy, I know you think of me as evil but let me explain." I nodded telling her to continue. "Alright, so Order is rising, as in our uncle, and Mom**(A/N Remember Chaos has 2 forms)** asked me to spy for her and I said I would. I swear on the Styx and Chaos I am telling the truth so please tell the campers this and next time we attack I'll send weaker monsters, ok?" I nodded and left her to go back to our _uncle_. I came back into camp and saw the Olympians were there with their weapons aimed at me. Zeus started to speak saying, "Perseus, is it true you've been speaking to Gaea?" I confirmed his suspicions with a nod, Athena spoke saying, "Why are you conversing with the enemy Jackson, is it not enough you broke Annabeth's heart by telling lies that she che-" I didn't let her finish because a mind ripping scream pierced the air. I was so angry I showed them all my memories and they saw the truth

Flashback Percy POV

I've just arrived at camp and Grover came up to me acting weird saying something about not going to see Annabeth because she's busy. I didn't heed his warning and went to find her anyway because we had been growing distant since the war with Gaea and my brother had come along. I walked into her cabin and Malcom told me she was at the beach. I walked to the beach and heard sounds like making out as I got closer. I recognized one of the voices, Annabeth, saying, "Oh Manny you are so very much better than Percy at everything. You even beat a baby hellhound today and it only took you 45 minutes. I can confirm Percy would have died if he had to face such a beast." I didn't hear the rest cause I vapour travelled to the Poseidon cabin and packed everything I owned and left camp without a word.

**Sorry for it being so short. Just wanted to get something up, you know what I mean?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. I WISH I DID BUT WHATEVER.**

Chapter 4

**Bianca POV**

After Percy showed everyone that flashback it would be an understatement to say they were shell shocked. Zeus drew his Master Bolt,unknown to everyone, and aimed it at Percy. I saw at the last second but could do nothing to stop him. The idiot shot the bolt and when the smoke cleared, there standing was a very angry looking Chaos with a depressed looking Gaea. Obviously only I knew what happened when Percy and Gaea spoke with each other. Chaos spoke, "I am very disappointed in you Zeus. You struck down an innocent boy. For this your title as King of the Gods shall be removed and you shall be downgraded to a demigod. Thalia shall become the new ruler of the Olympians. Her titles shall be Lady of the Skies, Queen of the Gods," Que Hera going crazy,"And Lady of theatrics." Chaos finished. She went on giving a speech about how creul it was to strike Percy while his back was turned but I wasn't really paying attention. Lady Chaos was speaking of Percy as if he were dead but yet I haven't yet felt his soul enter the Underworld,unless…No he couldn't have. Zeus wouldn't make Percy fade would he? Suddenly Chaos split into its two forms and Lady Chaos walked towards me. "Percy is not dead he is simply on Cantonia**(A/N Chaos' planet. Don't judge my creativity)** waiting until I finish quarreling with these poor excuse for gods. Sadly Chaosbringer and Stormshatter couldn't go with him on inter-galactic travel so you need to keep them until he gets back." She spoke happily. I noticed Gaea walked up to the front of the room and in an instant every one of the campers and Olyimpians had their weapons pointed at her, testing her to do any funny business. She spoke, "I am so very sorry about what I had to do. I was working for Lord Chaos under Order as a spy. Since Order now knows this he will be obviously looking to kill me but he must know by now that there are more spies in his army. It doesn't matter how many people are spying on him for us because we have people in every rank other that 2nd in command. The position I used to hold. Anyway I said all this because I simply wish to say I am so extremely sorry for whatever I or my son Kronos have done. It was awful for me to betray my husband Oranuos**(A/N Is that how you spell it?) **and have Kronos cut him up and cast him away. In any event if you all reject me I will understand 100% and will leave if you wa-" she was cut off by said husband flashing in and running up to her and kissing her passionately with us picking out snippets of their conversation such as "I'm so sorry" and "I forgave you the day you did it." Then they both flashed out with Chaos flashing out with them. I was too busy in my daydream to realize I had just witnessed three of the most powerful beings of the universe flash away from a location and I was still standing. I would have to ask Percy about this after. As far as my research went only a Princess of the universe or higher could witness that.

**Percy POV**

After that mushy get together I decided I would go into my room and get some rest. You see I had been sitting on my throne watching the events transpire**(Is that a word?) **from my viewing globe. You see I'm the prince of the Universe and Bianca, not known to her, is the princess. She has a throne and everything but she just doesn't know about it. The throne is hidden from view until she realizes her capabilities. I was interrupted from my daydreaming by a flash of purely bright darkness**(If that is possible) **and an earthen glow. I suspected they'd come back eventually. Though I expected Gaea in a bodybag. Chaos started speaking, "Perce, Bianca has started to suspect her true potential. You need to tell her soon..."

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Leave a review.**


	5. AN

**Guys, MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK HERE. Not sure what to do. Also I have exams and stuff. I also lost chapters 1-4 on my laptop. I'll figure something out though. Also I am changing Manny's name to Nicolas or Nathan.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to a cry for help. Two children were making their way into camp and were being chased by the biggest hellhounds I've ever seen. I looked to the right because I saw a fast moving figure dart out of the Chaos Cabin and realized they were going to get there long before me. I decided I would go help anyway.

**Percy POV**

I saw the hellhounds through the window of my room and I assumed they were chasing new campers. They must've powerful new campers because these hellhounds were huge. And by huge I mean 3 story house huge.

The demigods weren't going to make it if I didn't step in. I didn't see any lights come on from any of the other cabins. _Lazy campers_ I thought.

Before anyone even noticed I was bolting to the border to help the campers inside. I noticed an old _friend_ chasing them and a woman falling behind them. The woman screamed something about going to find a blue house and explaining everything before she was taken by the Minotaur. I suddenly had a déjà vu moment when this was happening to me. I saw one of the girls had hooves. A satyr. And the other had black hair and blue eyes. A child of Zeus was my first thought. I summoned the ultimate attack I could think of at the time. A tornado of lightning, water and shadows with fire at random points throughout. I dropped it on the hellhounds and jumped up towards the Minotaur and stabbed it clean through the face. I was considering banishing it to the Void when a silver arrow pierced through its skull. I turned to see Artemis glaring at the pile of monster dust as if it could still see her.

"Foolish monster. It dares to touch a maiden." I was furious. You could literally see the waves of anger rolling off me. She just made life harder for some demigods in the future. Sending monsters to Tartarus gives them a chance to gather their forces and fight back with renewed vigor**(HAPPY MOM?)**. I was getting ready to go scream at Artemis and make her fade when I saw the girl being chased get claimed. was so surprised I did a double take and fell flat on my back. Her godly parent was one who only had one demigodly child. She was my sister. A daughter of Chaos.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while. Been really busy. Cliffhanger**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ok guys this may or may not be a really short chapter, depending on how long I have to myself. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Amelia POV (Percy's Sister(send in another name in the reviews))

I saw this really good-looking guy staring at me the instant I walked into the camp. No wait, he wasn't staring at me, he's staring at something above my head. I look up to see a symbol from Greek Mythology. **(A/N I'm not sure if Chaos' symbol is actually in Greek Mythology or not. Just roll with it) **This was the symbol of Chaos. If my father is Chaos then that would make me Princess of the Universe, right? Yeah. Just as I thought those thoughts a tiara materialized on my head.

I saw the guy's eyes, if possible, grow any wider. He had the same eye color as me. Golden but black, weird but it looked cool. I saw a man on a horse ride up to us. No wait, the man _was_ the horse. That would make him a centaur…

My brain officially couldn't take it anymore. I fell on the ground and nearly passed out when someone caught me. I looked up to see the boy that had saved me. "Hey," he said, "my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a son of Chaos. Just like you're a daughter of Chaos. You are my sister. And apparently, due to the tiara materializing on your head, you're the Princess of the Universe." I felt energy suddenly through my body. I turned to ask Percy what was going on but instead of seeing him there standing where I left him, he was on the ground sweating and panting as if he had just run a marathon. He said to me, "Sis, how long have you been running for?" I thought about it for a while before responding saying I was running for about 3 days with 2 hours rest each day. To say he looked shocked would've been the understatement of the century. Just then a girl with red hair and green eyes spoke in a very creepy way. It sounded as if 3 people were speaking at once.

**Percy POV**

"_Princess and Prince beware the skies_

_Fury of Oranous hidden in lies,_

_On Solstice Day sky shall collide with earth,_

_And death unleashed through hero's rebirth"_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?"I exploded, "I'M BARELY ON THIS PLANET FOR 2 DAYS AND THERE'S ALREADY A GREAT PROPHECY! WHY DO THE FATES HATE ME?" While everyone was trying to calm me to a point of stability, my sister, Amelia, I believe, was trying to figure out the prophecy. It was obvious someone was going to be reborn but the big question is who. Then the joker of a son of Poseidon shouted out some random nonsense about how he should be one to go on the quest because he is a prince of the seas, blah blah blah. In the end I got so sick of hearing myself complain that I blasted him in the face with a bolt of lightning. He jumped and hit the roof and his head got stuck. The whole room erupted into laughter while I used my X-ray vision to look through the roof. I saw the poor guy up there with the Minotaur horn over his face. Apparently it had fallen off the table it was on and made him look like a faceless rhino.

Quick as a flash, I took a mental picture and broadcasted it around the Universe. The campers became confused quickly but it didn't last long as another round of laughter pierced through the air. Chiron*cough*party pooper*cough* calmed the Big House so the meeting could begin. Two thrones shot out the ground. One looked identical to my throne on Catonia while the other one looked like it was weaved from the fabric of the Universe and then solidified. Chaos(female) walked in the room and immediately all the campers got to the ground, bowing. Amelia didn't bow but just walked over and hugged mom, asking her where she was all her life. You know, usual demigodly stuff. After those two finished talking and the campers had returned to their seats we began the meeting. Only stopping once because _someone_ *cough* Chaos *cough* decided to prank the master prankers by overheating their underpants. Eventually we managed to figure out enough to decide who to send on the quest and when.

**A/N I know the prophecy sounds extremely similar to the one from TLH but I couldn't come up with anything else.**


	8. Chapter 7 will be up soon AN for now

I'll be updating in a few hours. School is just so busy at the moment. I have today off so I'm writing, schedule is choppy atm. The story will continue. I will end it at the _very end. _


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nathan POV(A/N Just realized most of my characters need last names)**

Oh my gods, Chaos' daughter is so damn hot! I want her. I will have her. I don't care how long it takes. I'll even kidnap her like Hades did to Persephone. I am going to go on this quest to impress her. Then when I return successful I'll have her wrapped around my finger then I'll use her to destroy Jackson, that son of a b****! He stole my thunder without even trying!

**Amelia POV**

You know that moment when you hear someone else's thoughts and you are thoroughly disgusted by them? No? Good because that would be really strange. Anyway, when I hear Nathan's thoughts I really began to wonder about his sanity. Then I heard my brother yell something about Great Prophecy or something like that. Yeah, about that prophecy

_Prince and Princess beware the skies,_

_Oranous' fury hidden within lies,_

_On Solstice Day shall sky shall collide with earth_

_And death unleashed in heroes rebirth_

Sadly, I was new to all this. Also I had only just met my mother. She reminds me of myself. Long flowing dark black hair, almost as black as the night sky, swirling eyes, bright as the sun during the day and dark as Nyx at night. And then there was my brother, the way he saved me from those hellhounds was majestic. Also my mortal mother, the fact that I have a godly mother and father and a mortal mother confused me immensely but I wouldn't let it get to me or else my head would likely explode. Oh gods, my mom. She was taken and I'm just sitting here. I should be out in the world searching for her, not sitting here acting like a princess, which technically I am, not the point though. Percy must have picked up on my mood cause he spoke to me telepathically, telling me that we would save her if it was the last thing he did. That made me feel even worse. He was willing to risk his _own _life for my mother who he never met. Just as I was thinking this, I felt the room explode with the force of Oranous' Ultra Bolt and darkness overcame me.

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN? IS THIS AUTHOR CRAZY?**

**Yeah, if you're thinking that, you're probably right. I'm gonna be updating on Friday, maybe. Possibly. Yeah. Sorta. **


End file.
